You Are Impossible
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: All i need you to understand is that you are just the most utterly IMPOSSIBLE person i have seen and i enjoy being the another IMPOSSIBLE person as to handle you one needs to be IMPOSSIBLY good. which is a quality only i possess. A 2 SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

It is based after CID IN TRAIN series aired 1-2 may where abhijeet sir was injured and despite his injury he continued with mission.

I am starting from that point only where it ended on 2nd may saturday.

* * *

 ** _YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!_**

All of them laughed over pankaj's childish comments feeling a new energy filling within them as it were these moments only that refreshed them after some tiring hours of running and tension.

They all were ready to move as Daya silently taking his place again beside his buddy just to keep him secure as he knew his buddy already lost much blood and in all those fights he must have got himself injured again.

Purvi and pankaj in smile looking at two now as easily got Daya's irritation and anger over his careless buddy when hearing a teasing tone as…

"sahab ki ijajat ho toh…"

He signaled with his hand movement to move ahead…

Abhijeet first look at him as felt that irritation and rising anger but then turning his head to look towards the two juniors with a simple comment in proud tone as… " well done guys…"

Both really feeling happiness as receiving such praise from their senior and before they said anything in reply another teasing comment targeted the Sr . Inspector of CID Mumbai as…

" haan bhai mission joh complete kar liya aap logo ne…itni shiddat se…"

The two controlled their smiles with much difficulty while abhijeet glaring towards his brother who didn't averted his special gaze and it was Abhijeet who turned finally.

Purvi shared a glance with pankaj and now initiated…

"sir aap log jayiye..hum log Nikhil kee saath aate hain…who intezaar kar raha hoga.."

And before DUO could say anything Pankaj added in extreme hurry as well as in excitement…

"haan purvi kuch kha bhi lenge…mujhe toh bahot bhook.."

The three looked towards him and broke in another laughter fit while pankaj smiling in embarrassment.

Abhijeet in between feeling high pain in his stomach wound due to laughing so stopped in pain with a really low yet painful… "ahh.."

Daya hearing that as standing close to his silly brother and when looked towards him found him clutching his wound tightly and he too felt painful so now ordering to purvi while clutching his buddy…

" purvi zara ambulance ko call karo…(to abhijeet) idher aao tum.."

Abhijeet (still feeling pain)- daya main theek hun…tum…

Daya said nothing and just led his buddy towards a nearby stair case and very softly made him sit there…

Purvi came and informed daya as… " sir ambulance aa hi rahi hai…"

Abhijeet while ignoring his buddy burning glances… " acha theek hai purvi chalo abh jaao tum log bhi…thak gaye hoge na…chalo…"

Daya nodded and adding as… "jabh bureau pahoch jaayo toh mujhe call karna…jaao abh tum log…"

Purvi and pankaj nodded and while telling both to take care of themselves leaving when daya called purvi from behind as…

" Purvi (purvi turned towards him) Thank you…"

Purvi nodded smoothly while Abhijeet who hearing that thank you murmuring in tease…

" haan naya khabri joh laga liya hai sahab ne mere peeche…huh.."

Daya hearing that so saying in tough tone turning teasing in a bit… " karname hi aise hain tumhare…"

Abhijeet glared at him while daya smoothly grabbing his arm and sitting beside him with a simple order as… " Sr . Inspector abhijeet thodha shant rahe toh bahot behtar hoga…"

Abhjeet in anger just turning his head with a low… "huh.."

While daya picking up his cell and dialed ACP sir number which got picked up within minutes and hearing a soft tensed voice as…

"daya…sabh theek hai…abhijeet? Tum log?"

Daya glanced towards his buddy who was pretending that he was not tired though daya saw the sleepiness in his eyes clearly so said to acp sir in complete anger over his buddy as…

" sir hum log theek hain…bas koi ek bahot jyada hi theek hai…"

Acp sir feeling the anger in that tone so a smile coming over his face with a teasing tone as…

" abh kya kiya?"

Daya looking towards abhijeet who was checking his wound which he tied through his muffler so just said to acp sir in anger as…

Daya in complete rash… "apni kharoch se khel raha hai sir…"

Acp sir unexpectedly broke the laughter while daya still in anger although abhijeet staying quite rather just glancing towards his bro in anger but due to feeling much low and dull now trying to stayed quite.

Here both parties hearing sound of ambulance so Acp sir said to daya…

"daya ambulance aa gayi haina shayad…chalo tum jaao usse leke aur khyaal rakhna…(in soft smile) apna bhi…"

Daya softly… "jee sir…"

The call got cut while Daya standing up now and before he said anything…

Abhijeet trying to get up and in that feeling high pain in his wound due to much stretch so whispering… " daya…"

Daya look at him and after finding pain on his face grabbed him hurriedly with… "kissna kaha hai uthne ko haan...ambulance yahin aayegi main bata dun Sr. inspector Abhijeet ko…"

Abhijeet clearly feeling the anger in that tone as his bro calling him like that only when he be in anger with him, abhijeet said while trying to divert his brother…

" abh chalna.."

Daya nodded disappointedly and then made abhijeet stand with much care even abhijeet felt that daya grip over his arm becomes much firm which made him smile in great sooth.

Ambulance stopped in front and daya carried abhijeet inside ambulance and then helping him in laying over stretcher with much care rather abhijeet telling in much irritation during whole though daya felt his voice shivering too…

"yaar…daya…kya hai…main nahi lait raha yaar…please…daya main baith kar hi…acha na lait gaya abh…"

Daya softly patted his head while abhijeet teasing in small smile when feeling the tense touch of his buddy as…

" daya..(daya looking towards him keenly…abhijeet innocently signaling towards other side of his head as) thodha idhar bhi…"

A small smile coming over daya's lips which he wiped out instantly and said in anger…

"bas abh ek dum chup…aankhein band…(abhijeet after looking towards daya angry face closing his eyes in smile, seeing which daya said) good…"

The smile over that face becoming broad with that "good" as daya whispered while looking towards his buddy face… " boss…yaar aisi harkate nahi kiya karo tum…"

The curving of that smile in a cute manner raised daya anger bar who said in rash tease… " tareef nahi ho rahi hai yahan tumhari…"

That cute smile over his buddy face turning even more innocent seeing which daya couldn't help his sweet smile and even the sweetness in his tone while saying… " hey bhagwaan…"

The session of that cute teasing and smiling turning painful now as ambulance stopping suddenly on a signal which result in jerking of it and in that abhijeet feeling high pain so opened his eyes in jerk with a muffled… "Ahhh.."

Daya grabbing his hand securely while asking in soft tone… "dard ho raha haina? (abhijeet shaking his head while again closing his eyes due to feeling dull, daya again softly) acha bhook lag rahi hogi…"

A smile coming over his buddy face who shook his head in low reply as…. " tujhe jaroor lagi hai…haina?"

Daya said in cute tone… "haan bahot…(irritated tone) pata hai pankaj itna sabh kha gaya aur mujhe tum logo ne role hi aisa diya ki main kuch nahi kha paya…huh…"

Abhijeet laughed softly but feeling pain though now opened his eyes to look at his buddy and after seeing his face said… "toh tu issliye naraaz hai kya?"

Daya preferred not answering that as he knew even his buddy was aware that why he was angry so kept quiet and signaled him again to close his eyes with… "chalo aankhein band karlo…"

Abhijeet looked towards him and feeling his bro anger so silently left the topic there and closed his eyes.

 ** _2 hours later…_**

A doctor coming out of operation ward as receiving a patient some time back whose wound was badly treated and was under bad condition due to continuous injuries over same place and when he had asked about that, the patient's brother had answered in complete teasing tone…

 ** _" jee doctor woh recently humne AVENGERS 2 dekhi thi na toh…"_**

A small smile rather just a curve of lips coming over that person lying on stretcher though it now turned much tired and dull and doctor after a confused glance taking his patient inside instantly as already got that the wound turned septic…

The doctor found the patient brother sitting over bench who stood up after seeing him and doctor initiated….

" He is fine…but the wound must be taken much care of as already he has injured it again and again due to which it has turned more bad…(daya turning rash but saying nothing) stiches aaye hain and thodhi si swelling hai kyunki doosri chot bhi lagi hain…I will suggest at least 3 days rest…"

Daya nodding and framed his query as… "doctor main mil sakta hoon?"

Doctor while nodding… "jee you can…aap baith jaayein but woh abhi soye hain due to sedatives, (adding) pain kaafi jyada tha issliye high dose sedation dena padha unhe…"

Daya turning tense regarding high pain so asking in concerned tone… "doctor jyada pain tha kya…"

Doctor with soft smile… "jee tha toh kyunki wound treat nahi huya tha…(daya again feeling anger) but he is fine now…(patting his shoulder softly while leaving) don't worry…he is fine…"

The doctor moving forward while Daya who was now feeling much anger expelled it over abhijeet room door glass window from where he was looking towards abhijeet sleeping figure…

" haan abh toh pakka sukoon ki neend aayegi na Sr . Inspector Abhijeet ko…(chewing tone) mission joh complete kar aaye hain…(in complete tease) agli baar isse maine behosh karke hi chodh ker aana hai…( a small smile with smirk coming on his face with that plan so he uttered ) kya baat hai daya ki…(proudly) kya plan hai bhai…"

He was not in mood of going inside and sitting beside his buddy as he knew he only disturbed his buddy sleep due to his angry snubbing so now just spending his time in roaming and in between received Acp sir call who asked about doctor treatment and abhijeet health etc. Daya talking to him and in between that when coming across abhijeet room and glancing inside found him moving his head restlessly, daya entered inside the room in much worry while he said to Acp sir…

"sir main rakhta hun…woh..abhi doctor aa rahe hain…main…"

He just cut the call as can't carry the lie forward while the father got the reason so only smiles tensely though feeling anger over his sharp shine who played a fine game of words with him too.

Daya reached close to Abhijeet and found his face turning here and there while his hand trying to touch his wound, daya moved forward and softly clutched his hand and keeping a hand on his forehead too which calmed down abhijeet, on whose face a simple smile appeared with sooth.

Daya just look towards that sooth and calmness in his buddy mind set and whispered while rubbing his forehead softly… " hmmm….sahab abh bhi meri chinta mein hain…"

He shook his head tensely and kept sitting there as got that his buddy tensed as did not found him near during that time or rather not feeling his presence too.

An hour later the closed eyes opened with much twitching as adjusting to room light and when finally opened found a person beside himself so a smile coming on that face with a whisper as…

" daya…"

Daya looked towards his opened eyes and then after pressing his hand once left the place to call the doctor in same silence…

The silence confused Abhijeet who was expecting at least one tease after every hour rather after every word he said but after finding his brother turning silent…he knew it's a task now becoming another mission for him…

" (sighing) chalo bhai Abhijeet…ek mission ke chakkar mein joh aapne apne buddy ko naraaz kiya haina…toh abh (sadly) lag jaao dusre mission per…(a small smile coming over his lips as remembering that mission taunt so whisper) mission mission mission…

In that he heard a ringing tone and when looking towards his side found daya's mobile ringing and some sweaty drops appearing over the Sr. Inspector's face whose eyes caught the screen blinking with his head's name as… "Acp Pradyuman…"

He picked the call immediately as it was going to cut and hearing from other side a tensed tone as…

" daya…kya hua hai..sabh theek haina…abhijeet theek hai?"

Abhijeet felt the concern rather fear and tension in that tone so now saying quietly…

" SIR…"

Acp pradyuman hearing that tone as recognized the voice so said softly first…

" Abhijeet…theek ho?"

Abhijeet answered already preparing his heart… " jee sir main bilkul theek hun…woh case ka kya.."

And how could Acp pradyuman not miss that chance to tease his deary son about that sharp turn so said…

" case…(complete chewing tone) bhala main kaise Sr . Inspector abhijeet ko case ka kuch bata dun…woh toh khud itne…

Abhijeet stopped him with a shy and embarrassed tone which brought a big soothing smile over his father face… "Sir…please main toh bas mission complete…"

The father did not stopped his teasing as said again… "main bhi toh wahi keh raha huna abhijeet…"

Daya coming along with doctor and in a bit abhijeet said while thanking his bro in heart…

"acha sir daya aagaya hai aap baat karle usse…"

Abhijeet immediately handed the cell to daya who shocked first but then handled and when wanted to speak hearing loud laughing tone of his deary father who said while cutting call as…

" Daya...khyaal rakhna acha…"

A soothing smile appearing on Daya's face which made abhijeet more embarrassed as he thought acp sir snubbed him more in front of daya.

Here doctor doing abhijeet check up and in that when pressed the wound lightly got a high and painful jerk from Abhijeet with a low "ahhh…" so said to daya who grabbed his buddy hand after that silently…

"swelling bahot jyada hai jiss wajah se dard bhi jyada hoga abhi kyunki effected area bahot badh gaya hai continuous injury and late treatment ki wajah se… (he said all while preparing an injection and after completing moved to abhijeet side with) yeh pain killer hai isse aapko relief milega aap…

Abhijeet interrupted while turning towards daya… "daya yaar nahi leni hai mujhe…main theek hun…thodha dard toh main sehan…

The silent figure that stood beside him completely failed abhijeet every effort as his gaze be fixed and abhijeet feeling pain could not muster enough energy to fight so finally said in low tone...

" dedijiye doctor…warna mujhe iss gunga ko jhelna padega…"

Daya looked towards him with angry eyes but both Doctor as well as he feeling the low tone so daya tightened his grip over his buddy hand while doctor injected the medicine in abhijeet's body who said to daya in tease…

" khilwa di dawa…abh aap kuch bolein toh meherbaani…

Daya silently after nodding towards doctor who left in smile… " so jaao…aankhein band…"

Abhijeet in rash uttered… "haan sahab ne humesha ke liye sula hi dena hai mujhe…"

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _hey guys,_

 _yes i have this feel that may be most of you already bored with this but what i did as after so long feeling the true spark of friendship in DUO (on screen) which pressed my buttons on writing something after that episode._

 _anyways it is a NO compulsion to read as after so much thinking i am posting it rather still not sure.._

 _Hope i have not turned it too much boring for you all to bear as ANOTHER chapter is also there...hehehe...which i will be posting tomorrow._

 _If you read do drop in a review guys._

 _Thank you so much._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

sorry for being late guys.

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews.

here is the last chapter...

not upto your expectations but i hope you enjoyed it... :)

* * *

Abhijeet in rash uttered… "haan sahab ne humesha ke liye sula hi dena hai mujhe…"

Daya became completely still but be silent while abhijeet after realizing what he said opening his eyes and after looking towards daya's face tried to clear himself as… "daya mera woh matlab…main…"

The gentle heart patted his arm and said softly… "so jaao abhi…kuch nahi…"

Abhijeet feeling really bad and sad but after finding his buddy least interested to talk silently closing his eyes.

 ** _After an hour…_**

Abhijeet opened his eyes and after finding himself lying over same bed trying to strengthen up after not finding his buddy around…

Daya entering the room and in bit moved fast to grab his buddy and helped him in sitting comfortably…

Abhijeet after seeing daya initiated in irritated tone as…

"yaar daya kya kabse yaheen hain…mujhe ghar jana hai yaar…daya sunna…"

Daya looked towards him in silence and moving out and back after some time with ordering as…

" abhi 1 ghanta aur lagega…itne chup chaap baitho…"

"kya daya main theek hun yaar abh…mujhe bas nikalna hai..tum…"

After finding his buddy not interested abhijeet grumbled and sat silently.

Here after few moments of silence Abhijeet looked towards daya and after seeing him least interested in all said in careful tone…

"daya…yaar mission bahot important tha na…main aise usse chodkar nahi aa sakta tha…tu samajh na meri baat…"

Daya looking at him in silence and after that said... " acha" and began to read magazine again…

Abhijeet feeling irritated on that reply so murmur… "lag gayi gunge ko bemaari abh Sr . Inspector Abhijeet hi koi malham ijaat kare ki kuch der baad unhe hi daant padhe…(in rash) waah waah…main nahi mana raha sahab ko iss baar…"

But what this man did with his heart which would not obey him in staying in that position where his buddy angry with him, Abhijeet sighing initiated again which brought a small smile over his bear face…

"daya…yaar aise chup toh nahi baitho…yaar..Galti kya hai meri…(again) daya…"

Daya continued his fixed gaze which told abhijeet he taking a wrong path as already knew the reason behind that anger.

He just shook his head and in that his eyes fell over his mobile and a naughty smile coming over his face as he picked it up. Daya looked towards him and after finding him busy with mobile just shaking his head in cute anger as…

"yeh nahi mana le janab….nahi kaise..shaan nahi kam hojayegi Sr . Inspector abhijeet ki…huh…"

As he thought that a message popping in his mobile which he picked up and after opening found a message from abhijeet and after looking at his buddy innocent face in confusion opened the message and reading it…

 ** _IT is OKAY, To be ANGRY_**

 ** _But It is NEVER okay to be_**

 ** _CRUEL…_**

The words automatically raise anger bar of Daya who now picking up his cell though hearing a low "BINGO" from his brother's side which added oil in his burning heart…

A small teasing smile coming on his face as he typed the words…

 ** _Sometimes YOU must be CRUEL_**

 ** _To be KIND_**

After sending it a smirk coming over his face which didn't go unnoticed by his buddy who checking his mobile after hearing the pop up sound. A " huh.." coming from his mouth which made his buddy's smile broader, abhijeet look towards him and sent in smile….

 ** _SMILE and FORGIVE_**

 ** _It's the only way to LIVE._**

Daya checking his mobile and shaking his head in disappointment, he was going to send something when his mind got a spark and he left his cell there without sending anything further and again busy with magazine.

Abhijeet feeling this time he really hurt his buddy as after that message receiving nothing meant a NO to forgiveness. He looked towards time and messaging his buddy in complete cuteness as…

 ** _It's A long ROAD_**

 ** _But it's WORTH it…_**

Only Daya knew with how much difficulty he controlled his smile over that message as feeling the cuteness in his buddy tone rather IDEA too, he kept the mobile back and was going to get up when receiving another message as…

 ** _ALL you gotta DO_**

 ** _Is say YES._**

Daya shaking his head and replied to his brother…

 ** _"_** ** _YES "_**

Abhijeet after receiving the message feeling happy so trying to get down the bed in complete hurry when received a message again…

 ** _"_** ** _Genius is Nothing but a_**

 ** _Great Capacity for_**

 ** _PATIENCE"_**

The words easily slowed down his movements and Daya already coming towards him and helped him in getting down with few words as…

" Main doctor se milkar aata hun…tum ready hojao…phir nikalte hain…"

Abhijeet feeling happy with that so nodded in effort of trying to hide his smile, daya after seeing that effort shaking his head and moved out of the room…

He coming back and after seeing Abhijeet already dressed up saying while coming towards him…

" Chalo..."

Abhijeet nodded and moving forward though feeling confused after finding DAYA walking just beside him but he stayed quite as knew that asking anything would mean igniting a fire.

After reaching in parking daya calling someone and a man coming and gave keys to daya who thanked the person politely and after asking about vehicle shaking hands and the person left.

Daya after that trying to move ahead while abhijeet still not asking any question, after finding the vehicle daya first opened the passenger seat and asking abhijeet as…

"baitho…"

Abhijeet sat silently with daya's help though due to seat position feeling pain which was noticed by daya who adjusted the seat comfortably. After that Daya took his position and the vehicle moved while abhijeet asked in confusion…

" Daya cab kyun nahi karwayi hai yaar…tum bhi thak rahe ho aur phir…(irritatingly after finding only silence beside him) Daya…"

Daya calmly… "doctor ne bahot sawdhaani se drive karne ko kaha tha as koi jerk nahi aana chahiye..( a soothing smile coming over abhijeet's face while daya added in tease) abh tumhe sulane ka kaam mera hai toh main hi karun na…"

Abhijeet feeling the anger and even a tinge of hurt in that tone so started… "daya mera yeh matlab…tum yaar…(low head after getting only silence) Sorry…"

Daya kept silent while abhijeet just sighing with whispering… "Gunga bear…huh…"

Here daya after few minutes receiving a message so seeing his mobile and read on front screen…

 ** _Trust is everything in life I agree, I broke your Trust I also agree_**

 ** _BUT, if you won't forgive me, Then there won't be any meaning_**

 ** _Of the word SORRY_**

 ** _I hope you agree!_**

A sweet smile coming over daya's face who shaking his head and again concentrated back to driving. Here abhijeet look towards that sweet smile of his brother and a smile appeared on his face as he began his special conversation again…

 ** _I am sorry…_**

 ** _I didn't Meant to make you MAD._**

The popping up of message already resulting in daya's head shaking who glanced over his mobile and after reading the message his smile becoming broader as enjoying it but instead he developed a firm face as getting angry…

Another pop up took his attention as…

 ** _Spiteful words can hurt your feelings…_**

 ** _But silence breaks our heart.._**

Daya shook his head and looked towards his buddy who was looking outside window but daya knew a smile was present on his face so said in audibly low tone…

"nautanki…"

A message popped up on daya's cell as…

 ** _Jee nahi…_**

 ** _It's called ACTING SKILLS…_**

Daya while focusing on driving…

" sir se baat hogayi thi meri…wahan sabh sambhal liya hai hum log direct ghar jaa rahein hain…"

Abhijeet in calm tone… "yaar raaste se kuch khane ko…( feeling the angry glance piercing him) apne liye le lena…main toh light hi khaunga na…"

A smile coming on daya's face who asked in angry tone now…

" meri samajh nahi aata ek toh ki jabh tum maram patti karwa ker aa sakte the toh pehle hi kyun aana tha…"

Abhijeet in naughty smile… "taaki tum case ka saara credit na lelo…phir meri injury toh…"

Daya shaking his head and said in low tone… "kabhi kabhi duty ki wahaj hum logo ka bhi soch lena chahiye boss…"

Abhijeet while looking down… "issliye toh aaya tha na wapas…"

Daya looked towards his buddy as heard that reply but pretending not to hear so said further…

" kal chutti hai bureau ki…"

"chalo sahi hai tum kaaf thak bhi gaye hoge…main bureau ka kaam dekh loonga…"

Daya stressing in anger… "ABHI chutti meri nahi tumhari hai…"

Abhijeet in small naughty smile… "kya yaar yeh zara si chot (suddenly feeling burning sensation so said in teasing tone after that to protect himself too ) same hi baat hai...haina?"

Daya completely embarrassed on that so focused on driving.

Both reached residence and now before abhijeet got down daya coming towards him and when wanted to support abhijeet completely dipped in embarrassment once again as heard…

Abhijeet in teasing rash tone said as remembering that threat his buddy gave him inside train… "kyun abh nahi uthake leke jaaoge…."

Daya counterattack in teasing tone as still his anger on his buddy not subsided…

" uda (fly) ke le jaaun...( abhijeet in shock while daya uttered again) wazan bhi kam hogaya hoga abh tak toh…"

Abhijeet's voice now shut as he feeling that hurt and pain in his buddy's voice who was referring to the extreme blood loss that abhijeet suffering.

Daya again in anger in tease… "chalo bhai CHIRIYA intezaar kar rahi hai…"

Abhijeet coming out in embarrassment and both moved inside the residence.

Daya settled Abhijeet over his bed and then went outside to fetch water and after that prepare something light for both.

In light chit chat both taking their food and after that daya giving abhijeet his medicines and after confirming his buddy peaceful sleep rather preparing to sleep on couch today daya moved out after whispering to his buddy…

" apna khyaal rakha karo boss…(in smile) warna mere wallet se kharcha hojata haina…(he ruffled his buddy hair softly) Good night boss..mere sapne dekhna acha…"

He moved out of the room after that with a smile on his face. Somehow that whole session of messages from his buddy really relaxing his mind and heart both as without words his buddy conversing with him much which provided daya space to ease his emotions rather to take his anger out too.

He brought his mobile and then settling over couch and seeing the blinking light over his cell opened it and seeing a new message from his bhai which brought another soothing smile on his face as…

 ** _Though I know you are just IMPOSSIBLE to handle but you see my FRIEND…_**

 ** _I AM IMPOSSIBLY GOOD too._**

Daya messaged back in smile after laying relaxly over couch…

 ** _You know me so well…_**

 ** _That you even MANAGED to snatch my words away…_**

 ** _And put them in exact order._**

 ** _All you need to do to make your FRIEND feel GOOD_**

 ** _is FEEL good yourself... ;)_**

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _So here it ends guys._

 _I hope you all enjoyed it?_

 _It's basically a SPECIAL two shot for all my friends on FF and IF._

 _The way we all chat, converse, share thoughts, emotions rather daily life problems too and SCOLD, fight, tease each other over this platform with words or alphabets…I simply TRIED to portray that thing here through this scene._

 _Thank you so much_ _ **Sheenam, rama, sweetparii, rits, purvi,** nandita, **priya, honey, , loveabhi, bint-e-abid, shzk, naina, blue fairy, artanish, DA95, mystic morning, kirti, sree, nilpari, khalsa, khushi for your reviews and love guys.**_

 ** _GD –_** _awww…dada aap katti nahi hona acha…thodha late hun…but chalta hai haina…thank you so much._

 ** _BT –_** _aagayi line par… ;) thank you so much._

 ** _Krittika di –_** _sorry for late di. Pata hai I am shocked it's your first rather more shocked that you don't read nandita stories? :O thank you so much Di._

 ** _DIYA –_** _shuker tumne yahi nahi daant lagayi meri…hehehe….thank you so much yaar and coming early on PM. ;)_

 ** _A s Anjana -_** _your shortest review I have every received… ;) thank you so much._

 ** _Take good care guys..._**

 ** _meet you later..._**


End file.
